Awestruck
by ShinoXx
Summary: a collecтιon oғ draввleѕ, ғeaтυrιng тнe glorιoυѕ вoyѕ oғ ғree!
1. Haruka Nanase

[Name] watched in awe, her mouth held agape slightly, as a certain dark-haired swimmer navigated through the water with ease. The way his muscled tensed with every movement, the way his body seemed to fit so perfectly in that pool of water, it all amazed the [h/c]-haired girl to no end.

When he reached the pool's edge and lifted himself from the water's embrace, [Name]'s mouth fell open a little more. It was a sight of pure perfection, she couldn't deny that. Droplets of water fell from his dark, wet locks, and slid their way down his entire body, caressing every muscle curve, and [Name] found herself staring at his form, taking in every sight of this precious moment that she could.

It wasn't until she heard someone clear their throat that her [e/c] gaze shot back to his face, which held an expression of expectation. "Oh, r-right!," [Name] exclaimed, as her mind clicked back into place. She jumped up from her seat, snagging the towel that she had folded so nicely beside her and jogging over to his position.

_Didn't anybody tell you not to run by the poolside? _Those were the thoughts that crossed [Name]'s mind, as she felt her feet get entangled in one another, her body falling in slow motion to the hard floor. She closed her eyes to brace herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, a set of strong arms wrapped themselves around her torso, holding her in place, tightly against the chest of her savior.

Looking up hesitantly, a look of shame on her face, her [e/c] orbs met a pair of electric-blue irises and her face immediately flushed a dark shade of red. "Th-Thank you, Haruka!," she managed to sputter out, tripping over her tongue in the process. He stood her on her own two feet and snatched the towel from her grip, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face as he draped the towel around his shoulders.

"You ought to be more careful, [Name]."


	2. Makoto Tachibana

"Waaah!" A shriek like none other burst forth from Makoto's lips, as he hid behind a [h/c]-haired female, gripping her shoulders tightly. "D-Did you hear that, [Name]-chan?!," he whispered urgently, fear laced in every word.

A rustling sound from a group of nearby bushes alerted his attention, his face darkening, as an unknown creature made itself visible. Nervous laughter rumbled in his chest and [Name] shook her head when a stray dog emerged from the greenery to cross their path, not even glancing in their direction. "You really don't like the dark, eh?," she questioned, a mocking tone in her voice. He responded by shaking his head violently, side-to-side, a slight hint of shame etched on his facial features.

The two of them had been stuck at school late to work on an assignment, but time quickly escaped them when they begun chatting and darkness fell upon the two teens. Makoto insisted on walking [Name] home, but she had to wonder why. The poor guy jumped at every foreign sound he heard. _She really couldn't say that she was unhappy with the way things turned out, though._ A faint blush crept to her cheeks at his thought, as she stole a glance at the handsome male walking beside her.

They were about halfway to their destination when a sudden realization hit [Name] and she stopped in her tracks, gaining her an odd look from the green-eyed man. "You're gonna have to walk home alone after this, y'know," she pointed out, causing Makoto to stiffen in fear. An exasperated sigh slipped passed [Name]'s lips, but she chuckled nonetheless. With a warm, inviting smile, [Name] grabbed hold of Makoto's, significantly larger, hand and gently pulled him along with her.

"C'mon. I'll take you home, Mako-chan~"


	3. Rin Matsuoka

A small yelp of surprise shot forth from [Name]'s lips, as she was roughly shoved up, against the wall of a Samezuka Academy classroom. Her body was lodged, rather comfortably, between said wall, and a certain auburn-haired male, who's deep, red eyes held a look of longing and lust.

With his hands set firmly on her hips, Rin's face quickly closed the gap between them, connecting his lips with hers in a heated kiss, while her fingers tangled themselves in his soft locks of hair. His calloused hands slipped deftly from her waist and up the back of [Name]'s uniform, causing the [h/c]-haired girl to gasp a the coolness of his touch.

Rin took his chances and began invading her mouth with his tongue, leaving no area unexplored or untouched, before pulling away slightly for their much-needed air. "W-We really shouldn't be doing this here, Rin! We're going to get caught," she scolded him, but she didn't sound very convincing with her shaky voice.

A scoff left his lips, as a smirk took over his face, showing off his shark-like chompers. _He knew she wanted his touch, just as badly as he wanted hers._ With [Name]'s mind occupied, Rin inched closer to the nape of her neck, where he quickly breathed in her scent before grazing his teeth across the delicate skin, causing her to inhale sharply.

He was teasing her, taunting her, and a stifled groan sounded from the girl's lips. But, that wasn't enough ; He wanted to hear her louder. _Much louder._

[Name] stiffened when she heard voices approaching the classroom, her [e/c] orbs widening in fear of being caught. Giggles and chatter could be heard from a group of girls, walking directly passed the other side of the door. "A-Ah, Rin! What if they come in?," she questioned, her face flushing a deep shade of red at the mere thought. She buried her face in the taller male's chest, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

She felt Rin's broad shoulders shrug it off, as a deep chuckle rumbled in his throat. He gently swept a few stray strands of [h/c] hair behind [Name]'s ear, before moving in close, his lips brushing against her ear and his breath tickling her skin, causing countless goosebumps to erupt on the surface of her skin. Her blush deepened, as he whispered to her, his voice huskier than normal.

"Hn, Let 'em see."


	4. Rei Ryugazaki

Rei just couldn't understand it. Nothing was going according to his plan. Every calculation he had made during his date with [Name] had gone terribly wrong.

He determined the best amount of time to leave before he voiced his responses ; [Name] would simply end up chatting nonstop, not allowing time for his delayed response.

He figured out which exact angle made [Name] appear the most beautiful ; She would never stay still long enough for him to appreciate it.

He calculated the precise moments he was to make his move, like slipping his hand casually into hers ; She would always act first. _What was he supposed to do with such an aggravating woman?_

[Name], of course, overheard his mumbled theorizing all night, and purposefully acted according to the best way to get on the intelligent, dark-haired male's nerves.

After walking [Name] to her front door, Rei decided the best course of action was to act on impulse, preparing himself to press his lips to hers in a heated kiss. But, again, the [h/c]-haired beauty beat him to the punch. Standing on her tip-toes, [Name] placed both of her hands on the back of Rei's neck and gazed up, into his bespectacled orbs, before pulling him down to her level and connecting their lips in a hungry, lust-filled kiss.

Slowly, her hands slid downwards, to rest on Rei's toned, muscular chest and a cocky smirk took over her face. With a quick, but gentle, push, [Name] shoved him back against the wooden door behind him and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Rei-chan, just relax~," she purred, her hot breath tickling the skin of his earlobe.

"I'll teach you something you can't learn in those silly, ol' textbooks of yours."


End file.
